


Linger

by warlockdetective



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Based on a Dream, Established Relationship, No Dialogue, Other, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-01-13 17:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21194204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warlockdetective/pseuds/warlockdetective
Summary: The past few days have been a little quiet, almost still.It's the sort of still that can make one feel it's beentooquiet.





	Linger

**Author's Note:**

> I've been going through some of the notes I have on my phone, and I rediscovered this little thing that I honestly couldn't help but expand upon (it was a few pieces of a dream I had one night).  
Honest feedback is appreciated.

The past few days have been a little quiet, almost still. It's the sort of still that can make one feel it's been _too_ quiet. Truthfully, you'd feel much less hesitant to bask in it if this sort of still was much more common in your line of work.

You aren't used to waking up naturally; something tends to jolt you out of sleep, forcing the two of you to run, regardless of what the time may be. Your surroundings sound quiet, though again there hasn't been much noise in the past few days. It's as you observe this quiet in your half-awake state that a small pang of fear hits you: you don't see or hear Lemony. Before the fear can grow into panic, you hear movement in one of the other rooms, and relief floods you instantly when you see him sitting at a table with a drink, his mug still steaming.

You can't help but wonder when he woke up, or if he even slept for that matter. His name leaves your lips softly, so quietly he almost doesn't hear you. Your name leaves him as a question, a look of worry on his face that softens into a sort of calm when he sees you. He tells you the kettle should still be warm if you want a drink. That's another thing you aren't used to, being able to finish a drink; the two of you tend to just barely be able to have a few sips before you have to run again. You catch his gaze occasionally moving from you to his drink, a sort of nervousness in his eyes as he does so, as if he's looking to see if you're still standing where you are.

You ask if everything's alright as you take a seat next to him; looking at him closer, you can see an almost tired look in his eyes. He tells you he's alright, but it seems like the sort of "I'm alright" that's meant to come off as more of a reassurance to him than you. You take his hand in yours as you set your mug down, and for a moment the two of you sit in silence holding hands, the general ambiance of the room surrounding you. A soft weary sigh breaks the silence, and Lemony squeezes your hand before he speaks quietly.

He tells you these sort of days have never sat easy with him; in various past circumstances, basking in the calm only made the return of the frantic worse. A bittersweet relief comes to you upon hearing this, knowing that you aren't the only one thinking such thoughts. His words convince you to admit your worries as well, your voice wavering a little as you speak: you didn't realize the still was bothering you this much until you started _talking_ about it.

Not long after, you find yourself in his arms, his hold on you the right balance of firm and gentle. For a moment the two of you just hold each other, both of your breathing slowly steadying as you let yourselves settle into each other's arms. The stillness surrounds you, but it has a calming feeling to it now, and a breath you didn't realize you were holding leaves you at this revelation.

You pull away just enough to look at him, one of your hands moving to cup his face. _His eyes really are so beautiful,_ you think to yourself, a small smile coming to you at the thought. A look of surprise comes to him for a moment, but a look of fondness soon overtakes it as one of his hands covers yours. _Oh?_ Oh you actually said that _out loud_, didn't you..?

A soft rumble of a laugh leaves him at your words as he leans into your touch. A warmth fills you at the look of how calm he is, his eyes closed as a small smile forms. He opens his eyes to look at you again, and for a moment his gaze falls to your lips. A flustered look comes to both of you, and you can’t help the fond laugh that leaves you as you both lean in.

It's interesting how Lemony kisses you in this moment. This isn't the first kiss you've had with the man, not by a long shot. The first kiss was a quick one–brief, really–and for a moment all the two of you could do was look at each other for a moment before you bid each other farewell for the night. The second was impassioned, almost desperate, almost fearful; considering the circumstances and the fear that neither of you would see each other alive again, perhaps that was why.

This kiss isn't like either of them, rather it seems like something new entirely. It’s tender, careful, lingering, and _goodness_ you feel like you could get used to this.

Lemony parts after a moment, a brief look of nervousness in his eyes when he asks if that was alright. Your words can’t come to you for a moment, yet you manage to admit that _yes_, that was more than alright, and truthfully you could get used to this.

A fond laugh leaves him at that, and he admits the very same as he brings you in for another kiss.


End file.
